The present invention relates to a field of the art dealing with an automatic range containment system for use in radar type sensor to discriminate against background obstructions within a sensor field of view.
The basic shortcoming in prior art devices has related to an absence of a device that can discriminate against background obstructions with respect to the prospective target within the sensor field of view. That is, in order to assure accuracy of the device, it is essential that a median speed target is hit directly in its center.
Efforts in the prior art in solving the above problems have been further encumbered by the fact that the background obstructions frequently vary in size and color and it is very difficult to detect the actual target surrounded by said obstructions. The automatic range containment system of the present invention provides an automatic fool-proof method of discriminating against background obstructions within the sensor field of view. This problem has, in the prior art, proven to be a formidable one. Accordingly, the present invention is intended as a solution to said problem.